


Rvb randomnesses

by Charalover101



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101
Summary: This is just a bunch of randomnesses





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in blood gulch , except church was in a crisis. 'dammit' why did it have to be him off all people, why did I fall in love caboose I have to get this off my chest I will tell him.

First attempt

Caboose I got to get something off my chest , yes caboose says I wanna say that i- CABOOSE DID YOU DRINK ALL OF THE ORANGE JUICE, TUCKER DID IT. Anyways what did you want to say, I just wanted to say I hate tuck , I know right.

Failed :1

Attempt 2

AHH these I know he's gonna like these chocolates and teddy bear , but what he didn't know is that Sarge sent donut and grif over to investigate , gah why did he he have to send the both of us he says as he passes cabooses room only to stop *snif* what's that amazing smell while walking in the room, ohh chocolates ohh teddy bear , caboose then walks in ohh I didn't know you were a couple , church look grif and donut are a couple , what are you talk- GRR .  
Failed:3 

After many failed attempts , AHH at least we can relax on this cliff right church , right caboose theirs something I have been meaning to tell you , really I want to tell you something to like how I hate Tucker how Tex is mean how donut is awe- mph cabooses rambling gets interrupted by church kissing him I love you idiot .  
I love you too your my bestest friend.  
GAH YOU IDIOT.


	2. I don't care Simmonsxgrif

3rd pov  
G-rif what if we get caught Simmons says, he then gets pulled forward into another kiss g-rif licking his lip asking for permission Simmons then opens his mouth ah he moans as grifs tounge slides against his mouth. See why would yo- GRIF SIMMONS GET OUT HERE PRONTO.

Ugh what does he want now come on let's go before he gets angry . Ugh what do u want now sarge don't here has something he wants to says donut , alright since it's almost the holidays I decided to ask command for some food- ohh like hotdogs YEP nothing g says happy holidays like something hot and juicy. 

Uhh donut I don't think you said it right Simmons says getting turned on a bit , ah come anyways is Lopez here yet , not yet he has to fix the electricity he seemed upset that I keep leaving the light switch on for some reason, 

Of course he would be how would you like it if some on turned you on and then left cállate idiota no lo hagas sonar tan sucio ( shut up you idiot don't make it sound so dirty )  
See even Lopez agrees with me, uh I have to go somewhere Simon's says and runs into the base uh yeah me too g-rif says he then takes off his helmet in the base but then gets pinned to the wall, ooh I see someone moody oh shut it Griff he the smashed his lips in a deep ljstful kiss.

They then go apart for air what if we get caught Griff says , I dont care.


	3. It's lightish red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donut and lopez

DONUT get your pink but over here now, IT'S LIGHTISH RED. Whatever get over here okie dokie , now donut we are going to the blue base we are gonna leave you and Lopez here to watch the base.

Bu- ok see you bye he says while driving off, LOPEZ . Qué deseas ( what do you want) I know it is a beautiful day.

Let's go Lopez .  
Time skip  
Te amo . Aw I love you too lopez


	4. Doc/(omalley )x donut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donit quirky outfits

It was a normal day for doc and donut  
Donut got bored so he decided to go shopping for clothes he decided to get some cute skirts and tops to surprise doc.  
I'm home !! Announced donut doc walked in the room and asked ooh what did you get   
Hold on I will show you , he then got changed into a purple shirt and a pink ahem I mean lightish red mini skirt   
Tada!! How do I look   
Woah you look adorable "What I think he means to say is that you look ravishing omalley says before capturing his lips with a kiss and you know


End file.
